


Midnight Delight

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, celebrating sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After Fabio's win and retaking the lead in the championship, someone is waiting for him in his room for a bit of celebration
Relationships: Iker Lecuona/Fabio Quartararo
Kudos: 5





	Midnight Delight

**Author's Note:**

> just a short story, I needed to get it out, hope you like it! xxx

It's already well into the night when Fabio returns to his hotel room that Sunday night, having celebrated his win and retaking the lead in the championship with his team extensively. Room spinning a bit, he grabs the cabinet to steady himself, he might have had a bit too much to drink. He giggles and staggers towards the bedroom but when he hears a soft sigh he freezes. Turning his face he sees a figure lying on his couch, smiling he walks towards it and kneels down, leaning in and pressing his lips against the others.

"Hey babe, why didn't you tell me you would come?"

"I wanted to surprise you, but it took so long, I must have fallen asleep," Iker says sleepily and rubs his eyes," congrats babe, I'm proud of you, winning like that and retaking the lead in the championship."

"Thanks, I felt great on the bike but it really didn't have to be a lap longer, my tyres were gone and Mir would have caught me."

"But you made it," he says and cups Fabio's face," you were great."

Fabio smiles and leans in for another kiss, Iker's arm winding around his neck while Fabio's hand moves underneath his legs and the other underneath his back and he stands up. Wavering for a moment, he waits until he finds his balance and he walks into the bedroom, dropping Iker on the bed, the younger laughing and bouncing up while Fabio tries his best to undo himself of his shirt but he gets stuck in it and Iker has to help him get it off. Snaking his arms around the Frenchman, he pulls him close and kisses him again while his hands move lower and he pops the button of his jeans, pushing it off his hips together with his boxers. While Fabio gets out of his clothes and shoes, Iker undresses and lies back, making room for Fabio, the Frenchman taking in the Spaniard, leaning back a little, smooth, tanned skin on display and a half hard cock resting between his legs.

"You're so beautiful." Fabio sighs.

"And getting cold."

Fabio chuckles and gets on the bed, kissing Iker and pushing him on his back, arms winding around his neck that move lower and over his back slowly.

Fabio reaches for the nightstand and takes the lube, taking his time to work Iker open enough, the Spaniard getting impatient and pushing Fabio on his back, straddling him and taking his cock, aligning it against his opening and he slowly sinks down both moaning. Iker places his hands on Fabio's knees and leans back, rocking back and forth while Fabio rocks upwards into him, hearing the most beautiful moans and whimpers slipping over those lips. Fingers digging in his hips, Fabio's eyes move over the tech3 rider again, marvelling at his beauty in his moment of pleasure, the faint light of the moon casting a golden glow over his body.

"So beautiful." he murmurs again.

Iker smiles, head falling forward and eyes looking at hazel, hands moving from his knees to his chest, leaning over the Frenchman while he keeps rocking back and forth slowly. Fabio moves one hand to cup Iker's cheek, the Spaniard closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, being pulled down and into a deep kiss. When both cum, moans are swallowed and heavy breathing is heard, Fabio thrusting upwards a couple of times more before he stills. Collapsing on top of him, Fabio wraps his arms around the younger, pulling him close and pressing a kiss against his temple, getting a soft kiss on his collorbone in return. Both drifting off to sleep.


End file.
